Our studies are designed to identify aspects of reversibility in chronic lung disease, to learn how they can best and most safely be modified by therapy and to assess the impact of this therapy on symptoms and prognosis. A study of a new anticholinergic agent, SCH 1000, in patients with chronic bronchitis, concerns the effect of this drug on expiratory flow rates, before and after six weeks of therapy, and on symptoms. A double-blind crossover trial of a topically active, aerosolized corticosteroid in patients with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease should identify which types of patients respond to such therapy, and to what extent. Finally, two groups of patients with sarcoidosis are being treated with aerosolized corticosteroids in order to learn to what extent this form of therapy might replace systemic steroids in producing improvement of pulmonary function. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cardiac response to repeated doses of isoproterenol aerosol. C. Shim and M.H. Williams, Jr. Ann. Int. Med. 83: 208-211, 1975. Treatment of asthma with triamcinolone aerosol. M.H. Williams, Jr. Chest 68: 765-768, 1975.